Joseph Hart
Joseph Hart (August 7, 1970) '''is a former American Professional Wrestler on the Bebo Wrestling Network. An '''Eight Time World Champion '''who has been involved in numerous federations including '''Online Championship Wrestling, Bebo Championship Wrestling, World Class Warriors, Classic Wrestling Federation '''and is also a '''Four Time Television Champion '''and '''Four Time Hardcore Champion. Also Known As -''' 'The Hitman ' '''Excellence Of Technicution Mr.Excellence ''' '''Debut - August 2008, Retired - August 2012 Professional Wrestling Career / Extreme Bebo Championship Wrestling As a late bloomer Hart started his wrestling career at the age of 38 and made his debut in August 2008 '''for '''EBCW '''and quickly showed why he was such an incredible talent his first taste of gold was the '''EBCW Hardcore Championship '''and he won that in a space of two weeks. Ultimate Championship Bebo Wrestling Shortly after he left '''EBCW '''Hart joined up with '''UCBW '''and carried on his dominance he went on to face Ryder' for the '''UCBW World Championship '''in a ladder match in such a superb back and forth contest in which Hart picked up his first championship title. Classic Wrestling Federation Soon after '''UCBW '''Hart moved to '''CWF '''and were he would come across and young upcoming superstar' Ricky Maine , Hart faced off with Maine for the '''CWF Title '''in one of the best matches you would ever whitness and Hart come out on top and go on for his second championship title, Hart would also capture '''CWF Tag Team Gold '''with Jake Thunder ' by defeating the team of 'Ricky Maine & Shane Williams .' Bebo Championship Wrestling After his glorious run in '''CWF '''Hart moved on to '''BCW '''were he would come across a superstar by the name of 'Nenz' and go on a long big rivalry with him for the '''Hardcore, X-Division, and Intercontinental Championships '''in which Hart won all three battles he would also go on to have classic battles with other rivals in 'Sean Christie & Trey De Marc .' International Wrestling Federation / HCW Wrestling / NLW Wrestling Hart would then move on to '''IWF '''for a short period and have a classic match up with' Kinpin Jones' for the '''IWF Light Heavyweight Championship '''in such a fantasic match which Hart privailed once again in which nicknames started to come in '''Mr.Excellence, Excellence Of Technicution, The Hitman, '''Hart then went Promo in '''HCW '''and defeated 'Eric Diamond for his Third Championship, Hart then joined the '''NLW promotion '''and won there '''Television Championship. EBW Wrestling / CWA Wrestling / CWW Wrestling Hart would then get invited to join EBW ' by longtime friend 'The Raven and would go on to become a Four Time Champion in an Excellent match up against''' JD Cage' for the belt, and then Hart would be back on his travels to the '''CWA Promotion '''and back in Promo land for the last time in his career as he won the '''CWA Championship Twice' in a superb rivalry with''' Rated R Ross' and makes Hart a Six Time World Champion, Hart also had a spell in the '''CWW organisation '''and won there '''Intercontinental Championship'. GBW Wrestling / World Class Warriors Hart then moved to the GBW Promotion 'and went on to face another fierce battle for the world title against one tough opponent in 'Cripple T Holly and make him a Seven Time World Champion, And then he moved once again on his travels of promotions to WCW '''were Hart had such a Successful stint in winning his Eighth World Championship against his other long time friend in'' Scotti Moretti' and taking the WCW World Tag Team Title 'with his partner[[Mike Bronzeberg / Sinew|'Mike Bronzeberg / Sinew]] . Online Championship Wrestling Hart would see himself in his last federation before his hiatus from Professional Wrestling in OCW 'where Hart was in the best shape of his life in some classic matches like defeating former partner 'Mike Bronzeberg / Sinew, Kevin Norton, Maximus, '''for the '''OCW Television Championship '''the impressive and talented TK Jones' also for the '''OCW Television Championship '''on his second run for the belt and also against 'JustinSane, Emosewa, And Matt Rydell for the 'OCW Hardcore Championship '''Hart was on a roll and he successfully defended his '''Television Championship '''against 'Trey De Marc soon after OCW 'disbanded and Hart took a hiatus from wrestling. Return / Controversy / NSNP / FBW Hart returned in 2012 after a time of absence and joined the '''NSNP Federation '''were he was successful and teamed up with his long time rival and friend 'Ricky Maine but controversy struck as the booker / chairman of NSNP 'started to lose it and made a hash of the Hart vs 'Trip Johnson match up for the NSNP European Championship 'were one had to grab the title to win and made Hart lose by pinfall due to interference and Hart was really mad with this decision and soon after '''NSNP '''folded, And for his final ever federation before retiring from the ring Hart joined up with '''FBW '''which proved to be a mistake Hart dominated the federation but soon after '''FBW '''folded and went to new management which Hart decided not to renew the contract and decide his time was up in professional wrestling after 4 years. Championships *'WCW Champion *'HCW Champion' *'UCBW Champion' *'CWF Champion' *'2 X CWA Champion' *'GBW Champion' *'EBW Champion' * IWF Light Heavyweight Champion *'BCW X-Division Champion' *'OCW International Champion' *'OCW Hardcore Champion' *'EBCW Hardcore Champion' *'2 X UCBW Hardcore Champion' *'CWW Television Champion' *'2 X OCW Television Champion' *'NLW Television Champion' *'CWW Intercontinental Champion' *'BCW Intercontinental Champion' *'WCW Tag Team Champion' *'CWF Tag Team Champion' Finishing Move List *'Hart-Shooter' *'Hart Elbow' *'Figure Four Leg Lock ' *'Hart Attack (Diamond Cutter)' *'Hart-Plex ' ''' Theme Music *Road To Glory "Underscore"''' Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:Bebo Wrestling Category:American Wrestlers Category:Retired wrestlers